Love Will Find a Way
by Marissa Atwood
Summary: Jake lost Jenny to Nikki years ago, he never thought he would love again, now he finds in himself in love with Famous actress Brooke Davis. While Haley and Nathan struggle to have a baby. mostly Bake and Naley


Chapter 1: Leyton

Brooke was running away from the man, who beat her, and now the father of her child. She was running, from the man who -in high school- told her she could love again. He left 'cause of his sister... now he was back, they had been a couple for a while now. But he was beating her and making her do things she didnt want to do. She didnt know how to stop it.

Brooke got into her car and drove of the her old high school. It wasn't a 10 or 20 yr reunion, they were celebrating her 'bestfriend' getting married to STAR basketball player Lucas Scott. Both Peyton and Lucas went to school with Brooke. Plus, Nathan -Lucas's Brother-, and Lucas were traded to the LA Lakers. Nathan and his wife Haley had also gone to school with Brooke. Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Nathan had all gone to school with Brooke.

Even though Brooke wasn't married, she was and wasn't complaining. Although was 21 and in 9 months she would be a mother. But she also had money, and she also had friends. She hadn't really kept in touch with many of her high school friends. But in Hollywood, she had tons of friends. But no one to love.

It was kind of weird that she was going to this, Peyton had been her bestfriend and all, but her and Lucas hadn't left on good terms. And even though, her and Nathan had been good friends, they don't talk a lot. Although, the two still say their bestfriends. And Haley, Brooke's Tutor girl, they talk at least once a month.

Brooke didnt really want to go, annd if she didnt show up. Who would care? She went to Nathan and Haley's wedding, no one cared, oh except the peopel who asked her for her autographs, then after that. No one cared.

Tree Hill Didnt care, that one of their own. Was the Famous Brooke Davis. And Brooke said it didnt bug her. But it did.

Chapter two: You

Jake walked was sitting int he stands in the Tree Hill High gym, boerd as could be. He watched as both Lucas and Nathan chated with the popular group, and he sat in the back, alone. Until Brooke wondered next to him, very pale looking.

"Oh my ohhhh my..." her voice studdered, Jake looked over at her worried, he and Brooke were never friends.

He looked at her, Brooke face begain to get pale, and she fanited.

Lucas walked up to the microphone, with Peyton,Haley and Nathan by his side.

"Well we would like too..." Lucas started but, Jake interuped.

"CALL 911!" He yelled. Lucas was pissed. This was his day remember! Jake tried shaking Brooke, abut she didnt move. Peyton turned around, and saw her bestfriend, pale, laying there, she wasnt moving. Although she did have a heart beat.

Jake being a police officer , tried giving her mouth to mouth, Lucas shook his head. He had some feelings left for Brooke, bu he tried to ignor them.

Peyton, and Haley ran up to the stands were Brooke and Jake were sitting. The two quickly had tears falling down there eyes.

Lucas stayed behind, while Nathan was gonna go help the girls, but first he had to say something to Broody boy ova there.

"Stop being a jerk."

The abulence soon arrived, and Peyton and Haley piled in with Brooke, while the boys drove to the hospital in their own cars.

soon the fab six were in the hospital... waiting for the fate of one of their own

Chapter three: The Talk

When Brooke was aloud to see people. Jake didnt want to go in, Brooke and him never talked, he just helped her. Its what he did everyday. But when the doctor said Brooke wanted to see him, he couldnt say no.

"Hi Brooke." Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"Jake... Oh My God. I can't thank you enough." Brooke leaned over towards him and hugged him... Brooke and Jake looked at each other for a moment, then they moved in. Suddenly there lips were touching... Brooke thought it was right, and Jake suddenly felt a love towards her, something he hadnt felt in a long time.

Until they were stopped.

"Hunhh" Both Peyton and Lucas said. Jake and Brooke pulled away and they didnt even look at Peyton and Lucas.

"That was right." Brooke said, she looked up and saw Peyton and Lucas, but ignored them.

"It is right." Jake corrected her. the two kissed agian, until Lucas kicked the door.

"Take a chill pill." Brooke told Lucas, as her and Jake pulled away. Jake laughed at Brooke. She was beutilful, he couldnt belive it took him so long to notice her beuty.

"Brooke the doctor told us your expecting." Peyton told her, Brooke looked down and nodded.

Jake got up of the bed, and went to stand over were Peyton and Lucas were standing, he was a little angry. Although, he had only been in the room for 5 minutes, she could have said something, right?

"I am." she told them, still looking down at her belly. She was about 3 months along, you couldnt fully see her stomach, but the doctor told her she soon could.

"Did you know this before?" Jake looked a little pissed of, Brooke couldnt blame him.

"Jake can I talk to you alone?" she asked him sweetly, Peyton rolled her eyes. Brooke may want her out now, but she would get to bottom of this anyways.

Lucas and Peyton left, and Jake to a seat near the bed.

"Brooke... why didnt you tell me, or Peyton or someone?" he asked, Brooke was tearing up alot, she probley tell someone about Felix and all the hittng and the stuff.

"Jake your a police officer right?" she asked, looking up. Jake looked at her questioning.

"Yes why?" he looked at her stright in the eyes.

"I was being beaten, by my boyfriend."

Jake moved in and kissed her... it just felt right


End file.
